All-American Comics Vol 1 12
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Mysterious Archer * Mr. Rausch * Spotter Other Characters: * Reggie Rumer | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "Rescuing Chinese Refugees" | Synopsis2 = Hop's jealousy over Gerry and Maurice boils over and harsh things get said. Hop takes off in a huff, in Prop Wash's plane, no permission, no clearance, no nothing. He flies out over the Pacific, and manages to get lost for awhile, then ends up in China. There's a flood, and Hop gets a chance to use the plane to rescue a bunch of refugees from it. A reporter gets the story and relays it to America. Hop returning home as a big hero goes a long way toward smoothing things over with Prop, but what does Gerry have to say? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prop Wash * Gerry * Reporter Locations: * | Writer11_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler11_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker11_1 = Ben Flinton | StoryTitle11 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute (Part V)" | Synopsis11 = Ted and Alan escape from the tribe of ape-men, with the help of their primitive friend Ikki. They plan to take Ikki back with them to 1939, and hand him off to a zoo or a sideshow, but later on, Ted accidentally shoots Ikki in the head, before they return their native time. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Other Characters: * Cave Men ** Ikki Era: * Prehistoric Times * Modern Times Vehicles: * Lazar's Tempmobile | Writer13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle13 = Scribbly: "Sisty Puts the Moves on Dink" | Synopsis13 = Amelia "Sisty" Hunkel gets a big old crush on Mortimer "Dinky" Jibbet, and pursues him with great ardor and persistence. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle14 = Gary Concord, the Ultra-Man: "Tor Attacks America, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = Tor, the vengeful father of the late Stella Tor, and tyrant over an entire nation, goes to war against the United States of North America. He begins with a huge advantage, having captured Gary Concord, Jr., the High Moderator of the USNA. He conquers about half of America in a very short time. Concord, meanshile, has been left under the guard of a war-weary soldier, pining only for his own endangered wife and mother. Gary plays on his disaffection and converts him to his side. Once freed, the Ultra-Man prepares to fight back against Tor. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Guppy * Alec Antagonists: * Tor ** his legions Other Characters: * Mikel * Tonio Era: * , 2240 * Tor's Nation, 2240 | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** "Mutt & Jeff" and "Cicero's Cat" (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** "Reg'lar Fellers" and "Daisybelle" (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** "Always Belittlin'" and "Skippy" (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** "Tippie" (newspaper strip reprints) by Dwina ** "Toonerville Folks" and "Little Stanley" (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox ** "Wiley of West Point" (newspaper strip reprints) by Lt. Richard Rick ** "Ben Webster" (newspaper strip reprints) by Edwin Alger ** "Death's Playground" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by George Shute ** "Popsicle Pete a Typical American Boy" by Art Helfant | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances